Cosmo
Cosmo Cosmo is a superior element which requires Space, Chaos, and 3500 diamonds, costing 6850 diamonds in total. Cosmo is mostly focused on everything about the Universe, and is very overpowered and fast. Cosmo can outrun almost any kind of projectile. Statistics Damage : Marvelous Defense : Massive Speed : Extremely Fast Spells Universal Speed Limit User becomes a thin beam of light which explodes on any solid surface, inflicting blind and high damage. While being a beam of light, you are invulnerable to damage. Hitting any reflective surface such as crystals disperses into several colors which create several holographic versions of them self lasting for a few seconds. '' --> The user shines brightly, turning them self into a small orb, which travels forward in the form of a thin beam. As they reach 40 studs range limit, hit a solid surface, or come in contact with an opponent, they explode into a medium-sized explosion dealing 125 ~ 275 damage to nearby enemies and blinding them for 1.5 seconds. When the light happens to stumble across any transparent object (i.e the prism from Cosmic Shrine of Spectrum element) or crystal-based objects (i.e all spells of Crystal), they would disperse into ROYGBIV colors. This, in turn, would nullify any damage caused by the object the light beam passed through. The dispersed colors explode as they reach another 12 studs range limit of travelling, dealing fixed 100 damage to opponents near it. Each color creates a holographic version of the caster, with different colors. These holographic versions won't do anything, and will last for 4 seconds. This travelling spell has a 6 second cooldown. ''*Consumes 350 mana Solar Storm Gathers a million amounts of hot plasma from your body, which is then released from their body, pulsating several times. --> Creates a fusion of hydrogen and helium within the user's body, creating a body that is million degrees hot because of the hot plasma that the hydrogen and helium create. Your body becomes a walking Sun expelling huge plumes of plasma that can reach as far as 13 studs range every 1.2 seconds. Anyone unlucky to be hit by the solar storm takes 200 ~ 375 damage and people within 5 studs near the user would instantly vaporize. This transformation lasts for 15 seconds, and this spell has a 45 second cooldown. *Consumes 500 mana and costs 2500 shards Violent Blazar Casts an extremely hot disk of light which emit several gamma rays from it, each containing deadly space radiation and secrete a high amount of light upon explosion. --> Forms a large disk in front of them which inflicts 75 burn damage to opponents near it and lasts for 4 seconds, then, shoots different colored gamma rays that can only travel at a range of 55 studs because of their short wavelength. The symbol spins as it generates several amounts of cosmic rays that each deal 16 ~ 34 damage and having space radiation with it, each ray inflicts blind for 0.5 seconds and can stack, 1.5 second stun which also stacks, and deactivation of any buff such as healing, speed boost, defense boost, and immunity. The user shoots a total of 18 rays. This multi projectile spell has a 7 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 2750 shards Pulsar Creates flashing pulses of electromagnetic radiation that can reach far distances, affecting opponents within the pulse. --> The user glows intensely bright covering 8 studs radius around them. They create electromagnetic pulses that travel in a transverse wave in 4 different directions, reaching 21 studs range. These electromagnetic waves pulse every second 4 times. If an opponent stands too close or is within the pulse, they take 180 ~ 360 damage and also take 10 damage per 0.5 second for 5 seconds. The electromagnetic pulse takes away any special effects within the affected players. This close range spell has a 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 3000 shards The Big Crunch User puts all nearby enemies in a universe which collapses on itself by shrinking, inflicting severe damage over time, then expanding again, creating a fresh cosmic start. --> Casts a spherical portal that attracts opponents within 30 studs range towards it. The nearer the opponent, the stronger is the gravitational pull applied to them. When the opponent/s come in contact with the sphere, they will be put into the vacuum of space, leaving them afloat. While opponents are in space, surrounding stars would start to explode altogether. One star explosion would deal 25 ~ 60 damage. Damage would be randomized because some stars would hit and some would miss. Then the whole universe goes dark, shrinking by itself every 2 seconds for 10 seconds, each 2 seconds dealing 38 ~ 84 damage, dealing a total of 190 ~ 420 damage. Once the universe has completely shrunken, another universe spews out galaxies, creating a fresh cosmic start, dealing fixed 375 damage to opponents. The enemies are now teleported in random areas in the map they are in. This ultimate has a 4 minute cooldown. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 4000 shards